Sonic Girls: Silent Night Painted Faces
by AmyRosalina600
Summary: This was inspired by a song called "Painted Faces" by Trickwi I was so caught up with the song that I thought of doing a story of this song but with the Sonic one will have their own chapter and their own story. All the Sonic girls from every series.


_**Amy POV**_

 _ **Every night I tried to sleep I couldn't and I feel like I need someone to be here with me but I know that the man I fell in love once doesn't care and most of you out there in the real world know who I'm referring to...yes Sonic The hedgehog.**_

 _ **I tried to forget all about him but no matter what I do nothing ever works for me to forget about about Sonic I guess the only way i can forget about Sonic is that if I sing a song my mother once told me when I was a little girl and how she once loved my father and tried to forget about him before they got married.**_

 _ **Oh and if your wondering where I am right I'm at my house in my bedroom in my bed laying down trying to sleep at night but I can't. so i got out of my bed and headed to my window, opened it and looked out to the full moon tonight. I'll admit it was very beautiful at night with the moon all bright and the stars as well twinkling in the night sky like as if it was dancing in air. I always do this every night whenever I can't sleep or that I want to clear my mind.**_

 _ **I looked out and thought if the song mom sang to me all the time kind of like a lullaby.**_

 _ **[Singing]**_

 **It's never satisfied**

 **It's pulling strings of life tonight**

 **So many tears it's cried**

 **I wonder what it's thinking?**

 **...**

 **It's painted faces all I see**

 **They're always haunting me**

 **It's pulling strings of life tonight  
**

 **It sleeps**

 **Please buy us time**

 **Oh, please rewind**

 **A tainted rhyme** ** **...****

 ** **A story ever vile,****

 ** **Such wicked thoughts behind a smile****

 ** **They wander all the while****

 ** **I wonder what they're thinking?****

Sonic's POV

 _ ** _ **Hey guys I know that it is very late here where me and my friends are but I wanted to have a late night run until I heard someone singing in Amy's house. So I headed to her house and saw her at her window, looking at the full moon and hearing her sing kind of made me feel bad inside for all of the mean and cruel things I did to her.**_**_

[Amy]

 ** **It's painted faces all I see****

 ** **They're always haunting me****

 ** **It's pulling strings of life tonight****

 ** **It sleeps****

 ** **Please buy us time****

 ** **Oh,please rewind****

 ** **A tainted rhyme.**** _ ** _ ** _ **...  
**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ **When I heard her song I was feeling her sorrow and pain inside all the guilt was building up inside of me. I continued to listen to her song and stayed hidden so she wouldn't find me.  
**_**_**_ _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **...**_**_**_**_

 ** ** ** **Silence breaks the cage tonight********

 ** ** ** **It then become awake********

 ** ** ** **A purple plague of rage********

 ** ** ** **It stains the night until the day******** ** ** ** ** **...**********

 ** ** ** ** **It's never satisfied**********

 ** ** ** ** **It's bringing gifts of vengeful life**********

 ** ** ** ** **So many tears it's cried**********

 ** ** ** ** **I wonder what it's thinking.********** ** ** ** ** ** **...  
************

 ** ** ** ** ** **It's painted faces all I see************

 ** ** ** ** ** **They're always haunting me************

 ** ** ** ** ** **It's pulling strings of life tonight************

 ** ** ** ** ** **It weeps************

 ** ** ** ** ** **A selfish crime************

 ** ** ** ** ** **Oh, please rewind************

 ** ** ** ** ** **We're out of time!************ _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **...**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **{Song ends}**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **When I heard Amy finished her little song I was feeling her pain and sorrow she feels till I decided to tell her how I feel. So I ran off home to where Tail's workshop and sleep with him. Tomorrow Amy I'll tell you how I feel.  
**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **Amy POV  
When I finished my mom's lullaby it made me feel better cause that song reminds me all the pain I have been going through. I hope someday I'll win Sonic's heart someday but I don't want my pain to continue to grow so maybe I'll ask him tomorrow if he loves me. So I went to bed all calm and went back to sleep.**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ **The next day**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

 _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** _ ** **I woke up, stretched and did what I always do every morning. Once I was in the kitchen changed and dried till I heard a knocked on my door. I went to my door and saw Sonic there all in shame and then the next thing I knew he hugged me and rubbed my head. I was confused till I heard him say something.****_**_**_**_**_**_

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **"************** ** ** ** ** **I'm sorry Amy for all the pain I caused you this time I will admit it to you. I really do love you Amy. I love you with all my heart. _*kisses my lips"_**********

 _ **I was so shocked but I was so deep in the kiss he is giving me that I was in my thoughts and I knew he would confess like that. Now I know he loves me for real.**_


End file.
